


Give Me Something

by blame1988



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blame1988/pseuds/blame1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what I really fucking miss?”</p><p>“What Pat?" Jonny asked again.</p><p>“I miss sucking dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something

“Hey Jonny,” Pat whispered as they were laying on Pat’s floor, heads resting on the same pillow next to each other and bodies sprawled out on opposite sides. They had just left a party at Sharpy’s and they were still a little buzzed, too alert to fall asleep.

“What Pat?” Jonny asked.

“You know what I really fucking miss?”

“What Pat?” Jonny asked again.

“I miss sucking dick.”

“W-what?” Jonny spluttered. He knew he was a little drunk, but he didn’t think he was drunk enough to be hearing things. But there’s no way that Pat just said what he thought he said.

“I haven’t sucked a dick in like a year man. I miss it,” he whined.

Jonny honestly had no idea what to say to that. Since when did Pat suck dick in the first place? He was Jonny’s best friend, why did he not know this information about him?

“Hey Jonny,” Pat whispered again after a few moments of silence.

“What Pat?” 

“Can I suck your dick?”

And really, how could Jonny say no to that? His best buddy was offering to suck his dick. Jonny would be an idiot to turn that down.

So that was how Jonny ended up on Pat’s futon, with his pants down around his ankles and Patrick on his knees in front of him.

“You have such a pretty dick Jonny,” Pat whispered as he wrapped a hand around it, lazily stroking as he stared at it like it held the answers to all of his questions. “So pretty,” Pat whispered again before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the very tip. He took his time with it as he got his mouth around Jonny’s dick, wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue, getting Jonny nice and wet.

“Fuck Pat, your mouth.” Jonny was only human; of course he had noticed Pat’s mouth and how much it looked like it was made for this. He just never thought he would ever get to experience firsthand that it definitely was.

Jonny could feel the moan that Patrick let out as he inched Jonny’s dick deeper into his mouth. His hand came up to wrap around the base, twisting and pulling to meet up with his mouth. “You’re so good at this Pat, so fucking good.”

Pat inched down even further before pulling off completely, dragging his tongue along the bottom of Jonny’s cock as he made his way back. “Pull my hair Jonny,” he said as he made eye contact and his voice was already starting to sound hoarse.

“Fuck yes.” Jonny buried his hand in Patrick’s curls, pulling back on them and twitching at the gasp that fell out of Pat’s mouth. “So fucking good Pat,” he said again as he helped guide Patrick back to his dick. “So good for my dick.”

“Mmm, Jonny,” he breathed out and got back to work, mouthing up and down the shaft before swallowing Jonny back down. If Patrick hadn’t said it had been a year since he’d done this Jonny would never have guessed. Pat was a fucking pro.

What Patrick couldn’t fit into his mouth he made sure to get his hand on, covering every inch of Jonny and working him over in the best way. Pat definitely knew what he was doing, and it was almost too good. There was no way Jonny was going to make this last as much as he wanted to.

Especially not when Pat was looking up at him through his eyelashes, bobbing his head up and down like a fucking cocksucking pro.

Jonny reached down to get a hand on Pat’s mouth, feeling as his cock slid in and out as his other hand rested in Pat’s hair, tugging intermittently. Pat’s groans reverberated around Jonny’s dick, sending extra little sparks through him, getting him that much closer to his orgasm that he was trying to stave off as long as possible. He wanted this to last, dammit.

But it was starting to get to be too much for Jonny to handle. His hips were twitching involuntarily and he was losing the battle for control. Pat didn’t seem to mind judging by his increasingly louder groans and the fact that he had started palming himself through his jeans with his free hand.

“Fuck Pat, you’re so fucking hot, touching yourself like that. Getting hot from my cock in your mouth. I’m so close Pat.”

That seemed to spur him on even more, as if he was just waiting for it. He pulled out all the tricks and Jonny had never felt anything like that before. He had no idea what Pat was doing with his tongue but he wanted him to do it all the fucking time. It felt like it was everywhere all at once, and Jonny was dripping wet with precome.

“Shit Pat. I can’t. I’m gonna come.” Jonny tried to pull him off by his hair as he could feel it all building up just ready to come crashing over, but Pat pulled against his hand, not moving an inch and Jonny practically screamed as he came down Pat’s throat. Pat sucked and stroked him through it, milking him for every last bit before finally pulling away, getting the last bit of come on his lips and a little on his chin.

He could see Pat’s free hand in his pants, jerking himself off frantically and would’ve definitely helped if he could even move a single a muscle. All he could do was offer his words of encouragement.

“So good for me Pat. Such a pretty little mouth. And getting off on sucking my dick, fucking do it Pat. Come on.”

It didn’t take long for Pat to groan and come, slumping over onto Jonny. Both of them were breathing heavily and neither could say much for awhile.

“God, that was so great Jonny. Your dick is amazing.” Pat breathed after a few minutes, resting his head on one of Jonny’s thighs.

“Your fucking mouth Pat,” Jonny praised, reaching down to press his index finger into Patrick’s bottom lip, smearing the come that had ended there. “If I had known you could do that… Come here.” He pulled Patrick up onto the futon next to him and got his mouth on him, kissing hungrily as he tasted himself on Pat’s lips. “God,” he murmured between kisses. “So fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Pat asked, almost shy now after he gave Jonny one of the best blowjobs he’d had in his life.

“Fucking yes. And next time, it’s my turn.”


End file.
